Un año más
by dbssdb
Summary: One shoot de fin de año en la Décima División


**Un año más**

23:30 de la noche del 31 de Diciembre en la Décima División. En los exteriores del Cuartel hace un frió de mil demonios pero en el interior, pese a ser la División más fría de todo el Sereitei hace una temperatura bastante agradable. Los pasillos están vacíos y no hay ni un alma en la habitación común, aun así se respira un ambiente festivo y un gran alboroto resuena desde el único lugar donde hay gente; el Pub de la División.

-¡Apártate de ahí¡Te he dicho que trae mala suerte no poner la estrella encima del árbol!

-¿Pero qué dices¡Eso no son más que tonterías… todos los años hemos puesto ésta figura de un Shinigami con sombrero de Santa Claus y no vas a ser tu quien me haga cambiar de idea!

-¿Ah no? Entonces lo resolveremos por las malas…

-Tú te lo has buscado.

En medio de todo el gentío, dbssdb y Archer se pelean frente a un gran abeto que reposa en medio de la sala adornado con todo tipo de objetos navideños. El Pub está abarrotado como nunca antes, toda la División se encuentra charlando y bebiendo sake animadamente mientras esperan las campanadas. Súbitamente, la estrella navideña que provocó la discusión entre db y Archer vuela por los aires hasta caer justamente dentro del vaso que sostiene Krunzik.

-¡Quién demonios ha sido!

-¡Jaja! Krunz, está bien tener espíritu navideño pero tanto…

-Mira que gracioso… pues tú no te rías porque deberías mirar tu brazo…

-¿Pero qué…?- Cuando Data mira su brazo metálico que reposa sobre el sillón donde se encuentra sentado observa que ahora está lleno de adornos junto con un montón de imanes de nevera todos con motivos navideños. Justo a su lado, Zak trata de colocar uno más antes de que el fukutaichou se de cuenta- Zak… ¿se puede saber qué haces?

-Venga hombre, estamos en navidad… ¡necesitas adornos!

-¡Pero tú por qué me has tomado!

-¡Fuku de hojalata¡Fuku de hojalata!- Gaby canturrea ésas palabras justo por detrás de sus compañeros… ¿te puedo poner otra pegatina?

-¡NO! Y además… ¿tú de donde sales?

-Ah… estaba buscando a Kavien… me he quedado sin una sola moneda y seguro que puedo conseguir que me invite a algo.

-Que cara tienes…

-¡Mira¡Allí está!

Unos metros más lejos, Kavien se encuentra en la barra hablando en voz baja con Abarai, quien sostiene a Juancho, la mascota de la División entre sus piernas.

-Observa bien Kavien, éste es el mejor truco para ligar en las fiestas- Abarai deja a Juancho en el suelo y se agacha para mirarle de frente- Escúchame Juancho¿recuerdas lo que te enseñe?- El pequeño dragón asiente repetidas veces mientras Kavien observa la escena con cara de asombro –De acuerdo pues entonces ve hacia el final de la barra y pon en marcha nuestro plan.

El pequeño dragón, ni corto ni perezoso comenzó a caminar hacia el final de la barra, justo donde se encontraban charlando Aira, Haruko y Matsumoto. Nada más llegar y llamar la atención comenzó a usar su mejor truco, abrir los ojos y poner una cara de tristeza e inocencia a la que ninguna chica se podía resistir.

-¡Oh! Pobre Juancho… ¿te has perdido?

-Seguro que alguien le ha pisado la colita sin darse cuenta.

-Ven aquí, quédate con nosotras.

Segundos después Kavien y Abarai se acercan con cara de preocupación.

-¡Juancho¡Juancho¡Te dijimos que no te escaparas! Con toda la gente que hay hoy aquí un dragón tan pequeño como tú tenia que tener más cuidado… ¡Oh¡Hola chicas¿Estabais tomando algo?

-Si, pero parece que ya no queda nada… ¿cómo se ha agotado todo tan pronto?

Una nueva figura apareció por detrás del grupo shinigamis que permanecían en la barra. Venía cargado con un gran montón de nuevas botellas de sake y le acompañaba otro shinigami también cargado hasta arriba.

-¡No os preocupéis¿Pensabais que iba a dejar que la fiesta se termine?

Reckro dejo las botellas en la barra y Lupemavi le imitó, ambos habían aprovechado los contactos del primero en otras divisiones para conseguir algo más de bebida para la fiesta.

-¡Hey¡No lo acaparéis todo!

Algo más lejos la alta figura del ex-capitán Sefirot destacaba entre la muchedumbre. Phong Asuka y él también se unieron al grupo para festejar los últimos minutos del año.

-¡La tengo!- Unos metros más atrás, db sostenía sonriente la estrella del árbol de navidad que minutos antes había salido volando tras su forcejeo con el Cuarto Oficial. El joven shinigami caminaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción sin mirar a su alrededor y súbitamente tropezó con algo. Gaby apartó disimuladamente su pierna mientras db caía sin poder detenerse, sólo una cosa se interponía en su camino hacia el suelo… el gran reloj de pared que habían instalado en el Pub para la ocasión. Como era de esperar, se produjo un gran estruendo y ambos, shinigami y reloj acabaron por los suelos.

-¡¡Quién ha sido¡Podría haberme matado!

-¿Qué…¿Qué acabas de hacer?

Yutaru observaba la escena con una expresión que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-Yo… esto… te juro que yo no he tenido la culpa… ha sido… ¡alguien!

-Yaaa… ¿Y sabes qué hora es¡Quedan sólo 15 minutos para las campanadas!

Entre todos los que estaban cerca levantaron el reloj con cuidado y comprobaron que no había sufrido ningún daño grave. El único problema era que estaba completamente parado. Las manecillas no se movían ni un solo milímetro.

-Vale… escucharme todos. Ésta es una misión especial, tenéis 15 minutos para buscar la maldita llave que le da cuerda a éste reloj. El que la encuentre se libra una semana de todos los trabajos dentro de la División, si nadie la encuentra… mejor no os digo lo que va a ocurrir aquí.

-Pero… Yuta-san… ¿no se supone que deberías haber guardado tú esa llave?

-¿Ah si? Pues entonces debo de haberla perdido jeje… asi que ya sabéis lo que toca. ¡Quedan 13 minutos¡Venga!

Y como una exhalación, la gran mayoría de los shinigamis que se encontraban en el Pub desaparecieron del lugar.

No muy lejos, la puerta del despacho de Yutaru Taichou se abre de par en par.

-¿Estás seguro de que entrar aquí a escondidas es buena idea?

-Calla Zak… Yuta no se va a dar cuenta y además, para algo soy el fukutaichou.

-Si ya… pues te dejo a ti las explicaciones como nos pille.

-Shhh… ¡no hables tan alto¿Y además dónde si no va a estar la llave? Seguro que después de echarse la siesta olvido recogerla y ya no recuerda que se la quedó aquí.

Con sumo cuidado los dos shinigamis registran cuidadosamente todos los cajones y estantes pero para su desgracia la llave parecía no encontrarse en aquél lugar.

-¿Dónde demonios…? Tiene que estar aquí…

-Déjalo Data… tiene que estar en otro lado.

-Espera… ¿Y allí arriba?

-Venga ya. ¿Encima de ésa estantería¿¡Por qué razón iba a guardarlo encima de una estantería!?

-¡Y yo que se! Pero ya que hemos entrado aquí hace tiempo que quiero echarle un ojo a ésos libros que están arriba del todo.

-Esto no es la 12… aquí puedes pedir prestadas las cosas de verdad…

-Calla y vigila que no se caiga nada.

Sin esperar respuesta, el fukutaichou comenzó a trepar con cuidado por los estantes para tratar de alcanzar el más alto. Mientras iba trepando algunos libros y objetos caían hacia abajo sin que éste pudiera evitarlo.

-¡Mierda¡Sai¡Sai¡Ten cuidado¡No puedo detener tantas cosas a la vez¡Bakudou 1: Sai!

-Ya casi está…

Cuando Data llegó a su objetivo la escena era algo extraña. Él estaba en la parte mas alta de la estantería comprobando si había algo arriba mientras que debajo suya, varios libros y objetos decorativos flotaban cuidadosamente detenidos por los Bakuohs que había lanzado Zak para detenerlos.

-No… parece que aquí no hay nada…

-¿No podías haberme hecho caso…? Venga, baja de una vez.

-CRACK- Un crujido se escuchó detrás de la estantería y esta comenzó a ceder lentamente hacia atrás.

-Mierda…

El inmenso mueble aterrizó estruendosamente en el suelo mientras que los dos shinigamis saltaron aterrizando a unos metros de éste.

-Yuta nos mata.

-Nah… con el ruido que hay en el Pub seguro que no se ha enterado. Ya lo recogeremos todo mañana.

-¿Recogeremos?

-Si, se lo ponemos como práctica a los que vengan a entrenar en la Escuela de Kidoh jeje… llamémoslo… entrenamiento especial.

-Buena idea. ¿Pero a dónde vamos ahora?

-Si no está aquí tiene que estar en la Sala de Entrenamiento. Vámonos.

Gaby y Kavien se encontraban ahora en la Sala de Entrenamiento, a excepción de ellos no había nadie más en la Sala y no había ni rastro de la llave.

-Tiene que estar aquí… Yuta estuvo entrenando después de su siesta y estoy segura de que se le debió caer por algún lugar.

-Pues yo no veo nada. A lo mejor se le ha perdido en el propio Pub. A nadie se le ha ocurrido mirar allí. ¿No crees que…

-¡¡La tengo!!- La joven oficial mostraba sonriente su trofeo el cual se encontraba hace unos momentos sobre un montón de escombros resultantes de una de las muchas peleas en el lugar. -¡Venga vamos¡Sólo quedan 7 minutos!

-¡Alto ahí! Vosotros no os vais a quedar eso.

Data y Zak acababan de llegar y estaban bloqueando la salida a la vez que se acercaban con cuidado a la chica.

-La llave es mía.

-¿Vas a pelear contra nosotros Gaby? Hagamos una cosa, le decimos a Yuta que la encontramos entre los cuatro y que nos de el premio a todos.

-Hmmm… mejor que discutáis éso con Kavien-kun. ¡Cógela!

La llave voló desde las manos de Gaby hasta Kavien pero en el instante en que éste la agarró los otros dos shinigamis cayeron sobre él. Tras un minuto de intenso forcejeo Data logro hacerse con ella.

-¡Fuera¡Apartaos¡Tengo un Kidoh cargado y pienso usarlo!

Data apuntaba con su brazo rodeado de reiatsu hacia los otros dos shinigamis que se apartaron unos metros.

-Espera… ¿Qué es esto?

Cuando Data se dio cuenta, vio que la llave que sostenía en su mano era una simple llave de plástico probablemente de juguete.

-No puede ser… ¡Se ha quedado con nosotros!

-La madre que… ¡A por Gaby¡Que no llegue al Pub!

Mientras todo eso ocurría Gaby atravesaba los pasillos de la División a toda prisa pero al llegar a una esquina se vio obligada a frenar en seco.

-Vaya vaya… ¿Dónde la encontraste?

-¿Eh¡Yo no tengo nada!

-Venga Gaby, sabes que a mi no me engañas jeje.

-¡Jaja! Que pasa¿no pudiste encontrarla tú sola Krunz?

-Nah, estaba chinchando a db y viendo si la encontraba él para quitársela luego… pero parece que se aburrió de buscar.

-¡Jajaja! Jo… la habría compartido con los tres pero… ¿qué se le va a hacer? Supongo que… ¡Oye!

Rápido como una bala, db había aparecido a la espalda de Gaby y le había arrebatado la llave por sorpresa aprovechando la distracción de la chica.

-¡La llave¡No dejes que pase Krunzik!

-¡Ja! Dalo por hecho.

-¡Bakudou 1: Sai!

Krunzik quedó completamente paralizada al recibir de lleno el Kidoh de db y éste al pasar a su lado le sonrió y le dio un leve empujón en el hombro justo para que se interpusiese en el camino de Gaby y ambas chocaran rodando por los suelo.

-Juju, me temo que al final soy yo quien os la quita a vosotras… ¡Nos vemos en el Pub!

-¡Que no escape!

Db corría a gran velocidad por los pasillos pero para su desgracia no era el único que daba vueltas por la División tratando de encontrar el preciado objeto o de quitárselo a el incauto que lo portara.

-¡Allí¡Ése va con mucha prisa!

-Mierda…

El shinigami dobló una esquina y abrió la primera puerta que encontró cerrándola tras de si, una ola de calor le sorprendió nada más entrar. Había ido a parar a los Baños termales de la División.

-Mierda… aquí solo hay una entrada… y se oyen pasos al otro lado… panda de pesados…

Rápidamente rodeo los baños y se situó cerca de las gárgolas de las que emanaba el agua. Al instante se abrió la puerta y un grupo de shinigamis le descubrió.

-¡Ahí está¡Tiene la llave¡A por él!

Db sumergió sus manos en el agua y comenzó a crear un Kidoh de fuego. Súbitamente la habitación se comenzó a rodear de un espeso humo que surgía del lugar donde se encontraba el shinigami.

-¡Seras…! No veo nada…

-¡Eh¡Alguien ha pasado a mi lado!

-¡He sido yo! No, espera… ¡aquí!

-¡No aquí! Ah no… ésta es una chica.

-¡Imbécil¡Qué haces tocándome!

-¡Quién me ha empujado!

-¡Quién me ha mordido a mi!

-¡Qué se escapa!

Db cruzo la puerta corriendo y se escabulló entre sus perseguidores, ahora tenia vía libre hasta la entrada del Pub pero para su desgracia alguien más se interponía en su camino.

-¡Tú!

-¡Si yo!

-Maldito seas Archer… ¡deja de darme la lata!

-¡Deja de dármela tú!

-¡No me respondas con mi pregunta!

-¡Qué pregunta¡No contestes así a tu Oficial!

-¡Que te den!

-¡Que te den a ti!

Archer saltó sobre db y éste le esquivo con una finta. Poso su mano sobre el manillar de la puerta del Pub y su compañero le agarro por detrás. En ése instante, un montón de shinigamis llegaron desde atrás y cayeron sobre ellos haciendo que todo el grupo cruzara la puerta enzarzado en una gran pelea.

-Madre mia de mi…- Yuta miraba la maraña de gente que acababa de cruzar la puerta sin saber que decir. De repente, un objeto saltó por los aires y cruzó la habitación hacia ella. Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio como si hubiesen sido paralizados mientras la llave continuaba su recorrido hasta las manos de la Capitana de la 10.

-Vaya, asi que estaba aquí jeje. Ya sabía yo que no debía estar muy lejos…

-¿Quée? Pero si la hemos traído noso…

-¡NO¡La encontré yo¡Estaba en la Sala de…

-¡Mentira! Casi me matan mientras intentaba…

-¡A CALLAR!

Todos se volvieron a quedar en silencio al ver la cara de la Capitana.

-Me vais a dar dolor de cabeza… visto lo visto es imposible saber quién se merece el premio asi que… para nadie. De todas formas lo del premio era una excusa para que os dieseis prisa… Y además, sólo quedan unos minutos¡venga, coger las copas y preparaos!

Rápidamente dieron cuerda al reloj y éste se puso en hora. Tan solo quedaba un minuto y la División al completo se concentró en torno a éste. Los que hace unos minutos trataban de pelear ahora bromeaban y charlaban entre ellos, era el último dia del año y había que celebrarlo a lo grande.

Y el reloj comenzó a sonar… 12 campanadas para cerrar un año lleno de historias. Un año en el que muchos habían llegado y otros se habían ido. Donde empezaron liderando unos y acabaron otros. Y un año que daba paso a otro comenzando con fiesta y diversión.

Unos metros más atrás una hilera de vasos se encendía dejando brotar unas llamaradas que casi llegaban al techo.

-¡Llamarada de Krun-Krun¡Yo quiero uno!

-¡Los mayores primero!

-¡No, los fukus primero!

-¡Los viejos Capitanes!

Y así comienza un nuevo año en la 10. Un año que será aún mejor que el anterior y que volverá a acabar igual, entre bromas y fiestas y dentro de la División más increíble de todo el Sereitei.

FIN


End file.
